Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -35\% \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -35\% = -\dfrac{35}{100} = -\dfrac{7}{20} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{7}{20} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{7}{20} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{-7 \times -4 } {20 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{7}{20} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{28}{100} = \dfrac{7}{25} $